Crafted By Your Hands
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Fili survived the Battle of Five Armies and has a long road to recovery. He must face his fears and build himself up to be the prince he was bred to be. Follow Fili as he learns what it means to live in Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hobbit_. All rights reserved to J. R. R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate, MGM, Warner Bros. and Sir Peter Jackson.

_**Crafted By Your Hands**_

**Chapter 1**

He felt heavy in the darkness. His eyelids refused to open even as he heard familiar yells echoing around him. The clash of metal, a cry of pain, a female voice yelling out. There were many footfalls thumping around him. They sounded like a heart beating, but his was beating so slowly. He felt cold, so very cold. As he listened to his failing heart beating, he drifted back into unconsciousness.

He didn't know how long it had been; fifteen minutes, an hour, five hours. There was light shining on his eyelids, still too heavy to open.

"How is he?" a gruff voice asked.

"Not good, his breathing is steady, but far too slow," another voice answered. This one sounded familiar.

"Can he be saved?" the first voice asked.

"It's possible, but doubtful," sighed the familiar voice. "My skills are not advanced enough for a wound this grievous."

"Maybe the elves will help," another voice chirped. "Tauriel is in the next room; surely she could find an Elven healer willing to help."

"That's unlikely, Lad," a sad answer came.

"But worth a try."

"Aye, worth a try."

His chest felt heavy. He tried to take a deeper breath but all that greeted him was a searing pain. He descended back into the darkness. He was plagued by nightmares; armies of orcs and goblins descended upon the Lonely Mountain, Azog leading the foul things. He was searching the broken towers of Ravenhill with his brother. They had gone their separate ways to cover more ground. Before he knew it all his exits were blocked and the orcs converged. They beat him senseless before The Defiler roughly grabbed the back of his coat. He was dragged to the terrace, lifted over the drop. He saw his brother, his uncle watching him with fearful eyes. He could hear his own voice ringing out, telling them to run, but neither of them moved. He felt the sharp pain of a blade piercing his back. He hadn't been able to cry out for the force of the blade pushed all remaining air out of his lungs. He felt himself falling, his legs and back connecting with the cold hard ground, saw a glimpse of his brother's dark hair, a look of anguish in his eyes.

He felt a warmth and light engulf his form. Life was returning to his broken body. Unfamiliar, but beautiful words rang in his ears calling him back to the land of the living. His eyelids didn't feel so heavy now, but his body would not move. He wanted to reach out, to grasp the light he felt around him. He took a shuddering breath and heard a few gasps of anticipation near his head. The pain had lessened when he took a breath, but his throat felt dry and tasted of iron. The warmth spread to every inch of his body, filling him with a lightness that felt foreign to him. He tried willing different parts of his body to move, but they wouldn't comply. Without warning, his eyelids snapped open, the light burning his eyes.

"His eyes!" Dwalin shouted. "He opened his eyes!"

His eyes searched the room. Many familiar faces flooded his sight, but there were two faces missing among the crowd he had hoped to look upon.

"Kili," his voice sounded wrong to his ears. "Where is…my brother?"

"Fili, you're all right," Bofur knelt next to his cot.

"Where is Thorin?" Fili asked.

"Being healed as you are," Bofur answered softly.

Fili took another steadying breath and looked toward the light. He saw now it was a wood elf, a healer he had never seen before. The beautiful words he had been hearing were pouring out of the healer's mouth as various topical items were being rubbed into his wounds. He gritted his teeth finally registering the pain from his wounds. He cried out and his body shook involuntarily.

"Fili, try to lie still," Dwalin ordered.

"I need…" Fili started through gritted teeth. "I need to see Kili!"

"He's in worse shape than you, Lad," Bofur said a serious look clouding his usual grin plastered face.

Fili couldn't help the tears that clouded his eyes. Kili wasn't allowed to die and neither was Thorin. He cried out as a new scoop of medicine was spread on his open wound. Hot tears ran down his face freely from pain, anger, and sadness. He registered Dwalin kneeling on the other side of his cot; the normally stoic warrior ran his hand through Fili's golden locks comfortingly.

"Fili you will heal, and so will your brother," Dwalin told him.

"And-and what about Thorin?" Fili asked his breaths coming in gasps.

Both Dwalin and Bofur were silent. Fili shook with despair as he thought of his uncle having been killed in battle. Dwalin's hand continued to run through Fili's hair trying to soothe the young dwarf.

The Elven healer halted his ministrations and asked the assistant to begin bandaging Fili's wounds.

"He will live through the night," the healer spoke. "And will begin to recover over the course of the next few days. We will be back in the morning to change the bandages and give him more medicine."

"Thank you," Bofur said quietly.

The two elves left the room without another word. Fili stared into Dwalin's face still not comprehending that his uncle was no longer alive.

"But Thorin…he is King," Fili sobbed.

"And he still is," Dwalin smiled. "Thorin has not passed, but refuses any further treatment until you and your brother are safely pulled from death."

Fili exhaled in relief, "He's always been too stubborn for his own good."

"Bofur," Dwalin said to the other dwarf. "Go find Thorin. Tell him Fili is awake and recovering."

Bofur nodded and ran from the room. Fili was left alone with Dwalin, who was still methodically stroking the younger dwarf's hair. It was soothing, but Fili felt a bit embarrassed having to be comforted in such a way.

"You'll be all right now, Fili," Dwalin said softly. "And soon, Kili will begin his recovery as well."

"Thorin won't rest…until Kili is better," Fili managed.

"Maybe you can convince him to receive help sooner," Dwalin smiled. "You have a way with him."

Fili gave a smile that turned into a grimace as he felt a wave of pain. Before Dwalin could check to see if Fili was all right, Thorin came bursting into the room.

"Fili!" he exclaimed, worry filling his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I took a blade to the back," Fili ground out.

"As you should," Thorin whispered. "You were barely breathing when they found you."

"You are…injured, too," Fili glared at his uncle.

"My wounds can wait," Thorin shuddered with an uneasy breath. "You and your brother come first."

"You are King, Uncle," Fili sighed. "You should let the healers help you."

"Not until you and Kili are feeling better," Thorin said kissing Fili's brow.

"No, Uncle," Fili groaned. "Let them help you. Kili…and I…we need you."

"Rest now," Thorin smiled.

Fili's eyes began to close. It felt as if there were weights pulling on his eye lids. His head was swimming as the darkness began to creep over him again.

"Uncle," Fili whispered. He wanted to ask one more question before sleep took him. "How is Kili?"

Fili never heard the answer. Sleep had descended over him and he was plagued by nightmares. He dreamt of orcs and goblins, darkness descending over mountains. He watched his brother dying and was unable to help. He felt himself cry out before his eyes snapped open. Dwalin was hovering over him while a female dwarf blotted his brow with a damp cloth. His eyes were going in and out of focus. Light surrounded the dwarf tending to him.

"Hush," the female said. "You're all right. Just a bad dream."

Fili knew that voice. Something was so comforting about that voice. It sounded like home and safety.

"Mother," he said his voice gruff with sleep and pain.

"I'm here now, Fili," she said continuing to blot his brow.

"You can't be here now," Fili whispered still not completely awake.

"And why not?" she asked.

"The journey is too long," he told her as his eyes closed again. "You must have run here."

"Fili, you have been asleep for nearly two weeks," she said. "Of course you're confused. Balin sent word with a raven. I came as quickly as I could."

"It took us…so many months to get here," Fili huffed his breath coming in pants.

"Nothing can stop a mother from getting to her sons," she smiled.

Fili smiled. No, nothing could stop his mother from reaching him or Kili when they were in trouble. She may have been a hard-headed stubborn dwarf like her brother, Thorin, but when it was time to be tender, there was no better dwarf to provide comfort. Her warmth and kindness laid over Fili like a woolen blanket.

"Fili," a low voice pleaded with him to stay awake. "Fili, open your eyes."

The young dwarf felt his eyes flutter open. Sunlight poured in through the high windows on the healing halls. An elf performed spells of healing over him. His eyes panned to the right side of his cot and locked eyes with a pair of icy blues that he knew so well.

"Thorin," he shuddered with pain. His limbs felt tight and heavy as if they hadn't moved in a long while.

The older dwarf sighed in relief. Fili noted his uncle looked healthier than when he last saw him. The dark circles were gone and his jaw looked less tight as he no longer gritted his teeth to hide the pain of secret wounds.

"Durin's beard, Fili," Thorin released a great amount of air. "You had us all worried."

"Where is Mother?" Fili asked.

Thorin's brow furrowed with confusion. He looked at the dwarf on the other side of his cot. Fili didn't turn his head to see who it was. "Fili," Thorin spoke. "Your mother isn't here."

"She was just speaking to me," Fili said.

"No, Fili," Thorin spoke. "We've only sent word to your mother two days ago. She won't be here for some time."

"But she was," Fili grunted. "She was tending to me. She spoke to me."

"It was just a dream, Lad," Dwalin's voice came from Fili's left.

Fili gave a short nod understanding he had been dreaming. But she had seemed so real!

"Kili is awake," Thorin spoke.

Fili's eyes widened, "How is he?"

"In a lot of pain, but alive and healing," Thorin smiled. "The red-haired elf wouldn't give up on him."

Fili felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn't stop the sob that ripped through his throat. The force of air in his chest made his injuries burn but he didn't care. He was so relieved his brother was alive.

"Oh Uncle," Fili sobbed.

"I know, Fili," Thorin smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week had passed and Fili was feeling restless. His wounds were healing, but there was still a very high chance he could reopen them if he moved around too much. He was ordered to stay on bed rest and only allowed to move around the healing halls for short periods of time each day. The first time he had been able to stand, Dwalin helped him gain his balance. He hadn't stretched his body in what felt like forever. His stitched up wounds were sensitive and made it difficult to breathe as he walked carefully. His first request was to see Kili. He couldn't be persuaded to do anything else.

Dwalin had reluctantly aided Fili in reaching his brother's bed. Fili cried when he saw his little brother. The younger dwarf was in a sorry state; he had bruises over most of his body, stitches covered most of his chest and abdomen. Fili sunk to his knees and held his brother's hand. The young dwarf didn't open his eyes, but he was breathing steadily. Tauriel had been sitting next to Kili watching over him. She watched the exchange with sad, but curious eyes.

"How are you, Fili?" she asked.

He looked up at her not expecting her to speak to him. She was giving him a small smile.

"Better, I guess," he answered and rubbed his hand across his face to dry his tears.

"Kili was asking for you early this morning," she told him. "He wanted to see you, but he is in no condition to leave this bed."

Fili nodded acknowledging what she told him. Dwalin hoisted Fili from the floor.

"You should get back into bed, you need rest," Dwalin spoke.

As they walked away, Fili turned to look back at his brother again, "Tauriel, tell him not to worry. Tell him to rest. Tell him I said that."

"I will," she said and lowered her eyes back to Kili's face.

Dwalin helped Fili back onto his cot. He was exhausted from that short trip to see his brother. He really did have a long road to recovery.

xxXxx

Evening was upon them and torches were lit in every hall and room in use inside Erebor. The flickering glow of the fire cast long shadows on the walls. Fili would feel his heartrate accelerate when a particularly long shadow looked like an orc. More than once Dwalin had asked if he was all right and he told him it was just a bit of pain. It wasn't until Thorin sat with him that anyone questioned him further.

"Fili," Thorin began. "How are your wounds?"

"Better," he answered. "Breathing comes easier, but I still can't do much with my body. I'm still too weak."

Thorin nodded, "You'll get there. You need to sleep some more. Build up your strength."

"I sleep a lot," Fili grumbled. He was tired of being told to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw were orcs and goblins, or watching his family members die while he was unable to do anything. He waited until his eyes refused to stay open any long to truly sleep, but even then nightmares plagued his mind.

"You call out often in your sleep," Thorin said quietly signaling Fili that this conversation would be kept as private as possible. "What ails you?"

"My wounds keep be from sound sleep," Fili answered.

"That is not what I mean," his uncle said giving him a knowing look.

A dwarf out in the hall gave a screech of a laugh and a torch flickered throwing a long shadow near the entrance. Fili flinched and took a sharp intake of breath. It did not go unnoticed by Thorin.

"Your mind is playing tricks on you," Thorin all but whispered.

"I am plagued by nightmares," Fili admitted. "I cannot find solace in sleep. I relive my injuries; watch you and Kili and Mother die while I am unable to save any of you."

Thorin patted his right shoulder gently, "I have nightmares, too. They make me wake gasping for breath."

"Uncle?" Fili asked looking as him incredulously.

"We all experience them," Thorin showed him a rare understanding smile. "You just find ways of coping with them."

"I am so afraid when I wake up, especially at night when most of the others are gone," Fili looked away. "I feel weak and helpless."

"You're not," Thorin spoke with a demand that Fili look at him. "Fear makes you faster, it makes you jump higher, and react quicker. It is good to feel fear even if it is in your dreams."

"I just want Kili to heal," Fili whispered. "I want him to be okay and be happy, even if he does choose that pointy-eared vixen."

Thorin chuckled at his nephew's last comment, "I still may not like elves, but I have never seen two people so in love. I was furious when she continued to stay at Kili's side. I believed she had no right to be in these halls."

"What changed your mind?" Fili asked.

"The way Kili looked at her when he opened his eyes for the first time since Ravenhill," Thorin said shaking his head. "There was so much relief in his eyes. He spoke her name as if it were a prayer on his lips. Your brother has always been out of the ordinary in most aspects of his life."

Fili laughed at that but stopped when the action brought pain to his still healing injuries. Fili liked a good battle like any dwarf, but he had chosen the bow rather than the sword as his preferred weapon. That in itself was an odd choice. Then there was the fact that his beard was growing in so slow. Fili had heard plenty of times how Kili was jealous of other dwarves' beards. Now there was his choice of a romantic partner. It was true female dwarves were hard to come by; they were few and far between in their race, but an elf?

"He really does love her," Fili sighed. "I will agree with Kili, she's different from others of her race. I saw her save his life in Esgaroth and it was a sight to behold. When have you ever heard of an Elf following a dwarf miles away from their home, defying her king's orders to save said dwarf from certain death?"

"Never," Thorin smiled at his golden haired nephew. "Bofur informed me of what she did for Kili in Esgaroth. That was the only thing keeping me from having her removed from these halls until Kili came to."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they just relished the feeling of being alive and knowing they would all survive. Fili's mind went to the dwarves in Erid Luin who were no doubt on their way to Erebor now. His worry must have been written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked a hint of alarm in his voice.

"I'm worried about Mother," Fili sighed. "This journey was so perilous, what if she encounters the same dangers?"

"I doubt she'd travel alone. She knows the road is dangerous," Thorin said trying to comfort the young dwarf. "Besides, she is of Durin's line. She's hearty."

Fili smiled, "That she is."

"Get some rest," Thorin patted his shoulder and stood. "It will do you well."

"You too, Uncle," Fili countered.

Thorin nodded and turned to sit at Kili's side. Fili fell asleep to the low tones of Thorin's voice drifting through the halls of healing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been nearly two months since Ravenhill, and Kili was only beginning to leave his bed now. His wound had proven to be more difficult to heal and had damaged a wider range of his internal organs. Fili, on the other hand, had been able to walk around the healing halls unassisted for almost three weeks. He would be exhausted after walking for more than ten minutes, but he was recovering well. Thorin had finally agreed to be properly looked at once Kili had woken, and it was found that the stab wound in his abdomen was becoming infected. Balin had called for an Elven healer immediately as Oin claimed he would not be able to do much; the infection was too great already.

Within a few days, Thorin fell out of consciousness and continued to hover between the worlds of the living and the dead. Fili had been completely terrified when his uncle didn't wake. Thorin was King Under the Mountain and Fili wasn't ready to take on that title just yet. After a week of intensive care under the watchful eyes of the Elven healers, Thorin had woken and recovered quickly. Fili gave him an earful when he was completely coherent.

Currently, Fili was sitting in a chair next to his brother's bed. He was munching on a bowl of porridge. It was the first semi-solid food Oin was allowing him to eat. Kili was all smiles despite the waves of pain that came whenever he inhaled too much or laughed.

"I wish I could eat regular food," Kili whined staring at Fili's bowl.

"This isn't real food," Fili scrunched his nose before taking another bite. "It has no flavor. Oin told me to keep it plain as not to upset my stomach."

"Then why are you eating it if you don't like it?" Kili asked innocently.

"Because I'm starving," Fili said with a mouthful of porridge. "So, does Tauriel sit by your side all the time?"

Kili gave a small shake of his head, "No, she leaves occasionally. But I know she sits with me when I sleep."

"It just seems like I haven't had any time to speak with you alone," Fili told his brother while twirling the spoon in his hand.

"We're alone now," Kili pointed out. "What do you want to talk about?"

Fili was quietly eating another spoonful while he thought out his words. Kili watched him patiently, but Fili knew he would roll his eyes and sigh if he didn't start speaking soon.

"It's just," Fili started. "Well, an elf? Really?"

"Oh Mahal," Kili groaned. "Yes, I love her."

"Uncle will never allow it," Fili told his brother pointing the spoon at him accusingly.

"Then, I will run away with her," Kili furrowed his brow and knock the spoon out of his face. "We'll go somewhere we can be in love together."

Fili rolled his eyes, "Always the romantic."

"Besides, it wouldn't matter if I left," Kili gave a small shrug, but winced in pain. "You're next in line after Thorin. You'll probably marry a nice dwarrow maid and have tons of children. I'll never feel the throne beneath my ass, and I'm quite all right with that."

Fili was quiet for a moment as he thought through some things. Kili noticed the look of uncertainty on his older brother's face and looked at him concerned.

"Fili?" he asked quietly.

"What if I abdicate?" Fili asked looking at his feet.

"Why would you do that?" Kili asked incredulous.

"I don't think I'd make a very good king," Fili whispered.

"Sure you would!" Kili grinned. "You've kept me out of trouble my whole life!"

Fili stared pointedly at Kili's wounds. The younger dwarf noticed and rolled his eyes.

"This was my own fault," he said running his fingers over the thick stitches that covered his chest and abdomen. "And you can't keep everybody safe all the time. There have to be sacrifices for peace."

Fili's eyes snapped to his brother's, "See! You'd make a much better king. You always say things like that."

Kili shook his head, "It's just stuff Uncle has told us. He puts a lot of pressure on you, I know that, but you'll be a great king, Brother. I know it."

Fili sighed and showed a small smile, "Thanks Kili."

"I'm tired," Kili moaned. "I hate that just having a conversation makes me tired."

"At least you're healing," Fili said taking a bite of porridge before making a face. "Cold porridge. Disgusting!"

Kili couldn't help but laugh at his brother's reaction. "You should have seen your face!" Kili laughed until it became painful to breathe.

"Sheesh, Kili," Fili said. "Don't overdo it."

Kili shook his head and Fili stood to go back to his cot. He put his bowl of cold porridge on the floor and flopped onto the bed sheets. He gave a small smile as he stared up at the ceiling. Kili always knew how to put him back in better spirits. He remembered how their mother would always laugh at Kili's jokes and funny faces when she was sad. Kili had taken it upon himself to cheer up everyone when they were feeling a bit out of sorts. It was hard to see him in such a bashed up condition.

Fili's mind stalled when he thought about taking over his uncle's title of King Under the Mountain. He just didn't know if he was cut out to be king. Not only would he be ruling Erebor, but all other dwarven kingdoms would look to him for guidance. Thorin was a great leader, he knew how to rally those around him, bring them hope, make them believe in him. Fili had never stepped up to be a leader, he was just a follower. No one would listen to him if he asked. He was not his uncle. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

xxXxx

When Fili awoke torches were the only light available in the healing chamber. He blinked a few times before noticing someone sitting next to his cot. He turned his head to see his mother.

"Ma," he whispered.

She nodded and began crying instantly. "Oh, my baby! I knew I never should have let your uncle take you and your brother on that quest!" She lowered her forehead to his and Fili felt her large hot tears drop onto his cheeks.

"Ma, I'm all right," Fili tried to reassure her.

"You're all cut up," she sobbed. "My poor boys!"

Fili patted the back of her head. "It's okay, Ma. We're okay."

"No, no, no, no, no!" she sobbed.

"Dis," Thorin's voice rang out.

She lifted her head and turned to see her brother limping toward them. She stood and eyed the rightful king.

"You moron!" she growled.

"Dis, wait a moment," Thorin said quietly.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Dis stalked toward him. "I hear you nearly died. My boys nearly died. You are the daftest dwarf I have ever met! You fought a dragon, Thorin. A dragon!"

"I know," Thorin nodded.

Dis was now standing directly in front of her brother. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks and tangled in her beard. Thorin put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Brother!" she cried. "I am so relieved you are all alive."

"So am I," Thorin kissed the side of her head.

Ma," Fili called.

Dis was at his side in a moment. "What is it, Fili?"

"Have you sat with Kili yet?" he asked.

"Right when I arrived," she said placing her hand on his head. "You were asleep. I had a chance to speak with your brother. He's still in so much pain. How are you feeling?"

"It's not so bad anymore," Fili said putting his hand over his chest. "Still tender, and I don't have much endurance."

"Oin has done a wonderful job looking after all of you," Dis smiled at her eldest son.

Fili looked at Thorin searching for his eyes. His uncle was actively avoiding eye contact.

"You didn't tell her?" Fili asked.

"Tell me what?" Dis asked turning around to look at her brother.

"Nothing," Thorin stated.

"Tell me what, Thorin?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Oin didn't heal us, or at least not completely. They were elven healers from the woodland realm," Fili told his mother.

Dis didn't speak, but the vein popping out of her temple told him all he needed to know.

"You let elves touch my boys, with their fairy hands?!" Dis turned on her brother. "They could have poisoned them for all we know!"

"That's very unlikely, Ma," Fili said trying to calm her down.

"Fili?" Thorin said with a bit of warning.

"What else don't I know?" Dis asked her face as red as a ripe tomato.

Fili sighed. He knew it wasn't his place to tell, but Mother would find out soon enough. He swallowed hard and silently asked Kili to forgive him.

"Kili is in love with an elf," Fili said.

"Excuse me?" Dis asked darkly as if waiting for Fili to change what he'd just told her.

"Kili plans to marry her," Fili said quietly.

Dis was silent, a bad sign when concerning their mother. She glared at Thorin and moved her eyes to her youngest son. In intent to kill was glowing there and Fili wished he had never said anything. He tried to call out to her, but it was too late. She was already at Kili's bed shaking him awake screaming about elves and marriage. Fili was pretty sure he'd heard the words disgrace, disgusting, and ridiculous thrown in as well. Thorin just gave Fili a disapproving look as they watched on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nearly six months had passed since the battle and Dis and Tauriel were no closer to getting along. Kili often tried to diffuse tense situations before they started, but Dis, being the headstrong woman she was, liked to start fights with the willowy elf. Tauriel, being an elf, tried her best to keep her outward composure and continue to be amicable with her lover's mother. When Dis wasn't around and Tauriel was allowed time alone with Kili she would often complain about the stubborn and overbearing female dwarf.

Fili felt like he was going to go out of his mind listening to his mother constantly complain to him about his dunce of a little brother. He needed to get the hell out of sight for a while and sort his own thoughts. Now that he didn't need to stay in the Halls of Healing to be monitored frequently he was able to escape to his own chambers. Unfortunately that didn't stop his mother from following him. Whenever Thorin came by to speak with him he welcomed the break.

Now was one of those much needed breaks. Thorin led his nephew through the halls of Erebor and spoke softly so as their conversation could not be overheard.

"How are your wounds, Fili?" Thorin asked as they walked on one of the upper balconies in the throne room.

Fili sighed, "They ache late at night and early in the morning. Master Oin has given me a topical ointment to help with the pain and accelerate the healing."

"Glad to hear Oin is still making himself useful with all these elves coming and going," Thorin said with a tone that clearly showed his annoyance with the continued presence of the Elvish healers.

"Kili says Oin has come to him a great deal of times after the elves have left. He's healing quite well now. Oin says maybe only another month and he'll be able to leave the Halls of Healing for a proper bed in his own chambers," Fili told his uncle.

"That is very good news," Thorin smiled.

"Is there something else you wish to speak with me about?" Fili asked.

"There is," Thorin took his time to gather his thoughts. "There is a task I wish for you to carry out. Dwalin, Balin, and Bofur will accompany you."

"Where is it you would have me go?"

"Northwest to a small village of men," Thorin explained. "I've heard there are some dwarves who fled there some years ago. I wish for you to bring news to them that we have taken back Erebor."

"I would be honored, Uncle," Fili said giving a small bow.

"I am happy to see you're up for it," Thorin smiled. "You tire of listening to your mother whine about Kili?"

Fili cleared his throat, "Has she come to you as well?"

"Dis begs me to make Kili change his mind or bar Tauriel from ever visiting Erebor again."

Fili sighed, "Kili has always been odd for a dwarf."

"Aye, that he has." Thorin shook his head and smiled before clasping his nephew's shoulder, "You leave tomorrow morning. Dwalin knows the way."

"As you wish, Uncle," Fili nodded.

"Go rest while you ready for your journey."

Fili nodded and turned to make his way back to his chambers. He had a hard time concealing his excitement for a chance to leave Erebor and have some peace away from his feuding mother and brother.

xxXxx

The group left just as the sun rose above the horizon. Fili had said goodbye to his mother and brother the night before and promised them he wouldn't do anything stupid. Thorin had seen them off and spoke in hushed tones with Dwalin, his eyes shifted to Fili at the end of their conversation. Fili knew Dwalin would be keeping a sharp eye on him the entire trip.

Four hours into the journey the sun was high and hot in the sky. Fili was sweating terribly in his heavy clothing. He thought about taking off the outer layers, like his heavy coat and the sweater his mother insisted he wear for the early morning. He grumbled inwardly thinking about the fact that he was eighty-three years old and still did everything his mother advised him to do.

Fili sighed inwardly and looked to the sky. Soft white clouds lazily floated in the sky shading the forest road in odd shapes. Fili trained his eyes on a flock of large birds, a gaggle of geese perhaps, soaring in a v-formation. They were flying north-east and Fili wondered for a moment where they would land and thought what would happen if he went to the same location and never came back. He shook his head feeling quite foolish at that thought. Thorin would send an army to find him. He was the next in line for the throne. If he was gone, Kili would have to step up. Fili snorted at the thought of his reckless little brother ruling over their entire race.

It was then that Fili felt as if he was being watched. He pulled his gaze away from the sky and found his three companions staring at his with looks ranging from curiosity to concern. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes straight trying not to make eyes contact with any of them.

They road on for another hour before Dwalin called for a rest. The ponies were beginning to become sluggish and wouldn't be much use to them soon. They dismounted at the bank of a stream following the forest's edge. The ponies gathered at the water for a drink while each dwarf went about their business. Bofur and Fili stepped away into the brush to relieve themselves as Balin started a fire. Dwalin ventured into the trees to find lunch. Nearly an hour later, they were roasting four rabbits and a handful of doves over the campfire.

Just as the sun was low and hot in the sky, the four dwarves gathered their packs and mounted their ponies making their way down the road again. Balin headed the group while Dwalin stayed near the back to cover them as they moved through the forest. Fili could feel Dwalin's eyes on his back, but didn't dare look at the older dwarf. He knew there would be questions, ones he didn't feel like answering.

Sometime around sunset, Bofur began to sing. He had been whistling a tune for some time on their journey, but it seemed he had thought of words to go with the melody. It was upbeat, with references to the homecoming of the King Under the Mountain. Fili would have paid attention to the words more if they hadn't brought his thoughts back to his fear and anxiety of taking over the throne one day.

They rode through an hour past dusk and decided to make camp for the night. There was a pale glow of light up ahead. Balin mentioned is was a foresting town, in the realm of Men. He was sure there would be a place for them to stay that evening.

The four dwarves riding in on ponies seemed to be a surprising sight for most of the town, as each person they past had a look of bewilderment or confusion on their face. Fili hoped there would be no trouble. Esgaroth had been a nightmare and he didn't want to face another situation like that again. Balin dismounted and entered a warmly lit inn. He was inside for quite some time, trying to find them a room for the night. Dwalin aligned his pony next to Fili's.

"Something troubles you," Dwalin said eyeing the young prince.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Fili answered.

"Is there anything I can do to relax your mind?"

"No, it's my own battle. Don't worry about me, Mr. Dwalin."

"We're all worried about you," Bofur chimed in. "We can tell you don't sleep much. Do the nightmares keep you awake?"

Fili didn't make eye contact with either dwarf and he knew that spoke louder than words.

"Ah," Dwalin started. "You narrowly escaped death, that would give anyone nightmares."

Just before Fili was about to say his near death experience wasn't what plagued him with nightmares, Balin came out of the inn.

"Is there room for us?" Bofur asked.

"Aye, but only one room," Balin answered. "We'll have to share."

"Not like we haven't before," Fili said.

"We'll shelter the ponies around back and head in for the night," Balin pointed to the narrow passage between the inn and the building beside it.

When they entered the small lodging they'd be sharing for the night, Fili noticed there was only one single bed and a water basin on a small night stand. He had a feeling there would be a fight over the bed, but he was fine setting out is sleeping bag on the floor. He just wanted to get a decent night's rest without seeing all of his fears materialize in his dreams.

Fili began laying out his bag on the floor and sat down on it before pulling a book out of his pack. He laid it next to him while he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his heavier attire. Once he was down to his underclothes we went looking in his pack for the ointment Oin had given him for his injuries. As he opened the jar he felt the gazes of the other dwarves on him. He looked up and sure enough all eyes were on him.

"See something you like, lads?" Fili asked in a deadpan voice.

Bofur let out a bark like laugh while Dwalin snorted. Balin squinted his eyes at the younger dwarf and shook his head slightly.

"You should take the bed, lad," Balin told Fili eyeing the wounds on the young prince's body.

Fili waved him off, "Nonsense, I'd rather take the floor."

"Fili, don't be modest," Dwalin scolded.

"I am not being modest," Fili growled. "Balin should take the bed. I'm being courteous to my elders."

Balin let out a haughty laugh at that comment. "All right lad, if there's no convincing you, I suppose this elder will happily take the bed."

Fili offered a small smile and went back to his jar. Dipping a couple of fingers into the pale yellow cream, he pulled a small portion out and applied it to his raw, but healing wounds. The coolness of the medication felt good on his skin. He drew a deep, calming breath before replacing the top on the jar and settling into his sleeping bag for the night.

Bofur had set up his bag near the back of the room while Dwalin placed himself nearest the door. Balin snuffed out the candles on the bedside table and Fili closed his eyes praying he would have a dreamless sleep.


End file.
